


His Marilyn, Her Sinatra

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Song is Put Your Head on My Shoulder by Paul Anka.





	His Marilyn, Her Sinatra

She was the luckiest girl in the whole school - to have Aaron Hotchner on her arm. He was smart and good-looking; his hair was a little military but that’s the way she liked it. He had the look, but not the call to action. She got the look without the fear that her “military man” wouldn’t return to her.

It was a cool night, but very comfortable, which was a good thing because otherwise her dress would not have been suitable for the weather. That wouldn’t have stopped her from wearing it though. She was channeling Marilyn - her idol. Marilyn spoke from the heart; she spoke up for herself. Just recently, she’d negotiated herself a better contract and bigger salary. She was human. One of Y/N’s favorite quotes of hers as “I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to someone to love.” It was everything Y/N felt about herself - a work in progress looking for her man.

And there he was, rolling up in that Bel-Air she loved so much. It was a turquoise color and always reminded her of the beach. It was a couple years old at this point but it had been a gift from his father - a 1956 Chevy Bel-Air convertible. Keep your grades up and you keep it. Don’t and I take it back. Of course, Aaron had kept his grades up; he wanted to be a lawyer and you didn’t get to be one of those without the best grades.

When he stepped out of the car, she marveled at her Sinatra, complete with black hat atop his head tipped slightly to the side. His suit was a beautiful shade of gray, well-tailored, with a red tie - his favorite one - but comfortable looking, which was good because she intended to dance a lot tonight. “Hi, Y/N,” he said softly, smiling and leaning in to kiss her cheek. “You look beautiful. Like my very own Marilyn, but better.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, handsome. And flattery will absolutely work on me, but only because it’s you.”

For a moment, they stood on the sidewalk marveling at one another. But they had places to be, so Aaron came around to the passenger side of the car and opened it for her, holding the the white tulle at the bottom of the dress. It looked like an hourglass in black silk, smooth and soft with that extra tulle at the bottom to give it a fuller look. It had taken her ages to find something inspired by her idol and also completely her, but she’d found it, and paired it with beautiful white silk gloves. 

As Aaron drove her to the prom, they started talking about all the things they’d do after school. He would go to law school of course, but she hoped to be a nurse and then work part-time or possibly volunteer when the babies came along. They’d been seeing each other for two years; she knew he was her forever. They wanted the home, the marriage, the children - the whole nine yards.

Pulling up to the school, Aaron parked the car and came over to the passenger side, taking her hand to bring her inside. There were a few people dancing, but not many. She decided to be one of the few. “Come dance with me Aaron.”

Put your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh-so-tight  
Show me that you love me too

The song was only a few months old but damned if it didn’t make her feel like she’d been listening to it all her life - or at least since she’d started dating Aaron. Every day he proved his love. They spoke on the phone whenever they could. He brought her flowers randomly, whether he bought them from a store or picked them from the ground she didn’t care. When she was sick a couple months ago, he even made soup and brought it over. Aaron was her person. 

Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won’t you kiss me once, baby?  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love (you and I will fall in love)

Leaning in, Aaron pressed a kiss to her lips, quick and soft, for fear that the chaperones would come over and separate them to “make room for the Holy Spirit.” Instead of tempting fate and trying for another one, he leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes level with her own, and drowned in them instead. “Have I said you look beautiful?”

“Yes, but I can always hear it again. And again,” she snickered. She could live for 1,000 years and not get tired of hearing him call her beautiful like it was her name. 

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, baby  
Put your head on my shoulder

“We’ll be together forever, right?”

Aaron looked at her quizzically. “What?”

“Promise me. Promise me we’ll be together forever.” So many people she knew came from broken families; she didn’t want that. “That we’ll never go to bed mad at each other.”

“I promise,” he said softly as they continued to sway back and forth on the dance floor amidst the sea of ocean-colored balloons. 

On the way to grab some punch, she leaned into his shoulder. “I’m going to miss you,” she said wistfully.

He chuckled softly. “I’m not going to be away at school. I’m going right here.”

“But I still won’t get to see you every day. Not with classes and everything.”

Aaron kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand in reassurance. “True, but you’ve heard that saying, ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder,’ right? That’s the way it’ll be for us. When we are able to see each other, which will still be a couple times a week, it’ll make it even better.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.”


End file.
